


The Witch, The Speedster, and The King Part 2

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Pietro sneaks into Namor's home and Namor catches him.





	

**The Witch, The Speedster, and The King**

Part 2

** The Speedster **

After Wanda had lost control of her powers he took her back to their motel and made sure she was alright. The use of her powers made her tired and she had fallen asleep in Pietro’s arms. As he was getting her into bed there was a knock on the door and when Pietro opened it he found Toad, all shaggy clothes and greasy hair, hopping in to say, “What the hell?! I leave you two alone and you go and blow up a human nightclub without me? Magneto is not going to like that. He didn’t order any attacks and told us to wait for him!” He hopped over to Wanda who was asleep on the bed, but before he could get too close he was stopped by Pietro.

In an angry voice he replied, “We didn’t mean to do it, Wanda’s powers are back. Also I don’t care what Magneto wants he left us remember?”

“Yeah, but that don’t mean he won’t be back once he hears about this. It’s already buzzing on the underground that the Scarlet Witch went nuclear. Is she ok?” Toad tried to peer around him, “I even heard that someone saw Doctor Strange there too.”

“How did you hear so fast? Also what do you know about him?” Pietro demanded, but a groan from Wanda had him turn back to her and sit by her side, Her blue eyes fluttered open, she looked at Pietro, and he said, ‘Shh dear sister, rest now. You are safe I will be back to check on you soon, sleep.” With that reassurance she fell back asleep.

Pietro covered her with a warm blanket and nodded for Toad to leave, he hopped out to wait outside of the door and Pietro followed closing the light and locking the door behind him. He looked around to make sure that no one had followed him but everything looked normal in this part of the city, the hookers were standing in the cold waiting for a mark, and the drug dealers were standing on their usual corner. He followed Toad back into their shared room only to stop short when he saw a gigantic man sitting on Toad’s bed. He was huge and fat and the bed strained under his weight. As Pietro stared at him Toad said, ‘Oh that is Blob, he wants to join the fight for the mutant cause.”

Toad lit up a cigarette as Blob nodded his hello and turned back to the TV that was playing the news about the explosion. He had a lot of fast food bags around him and he was eating. Toad stretched his lanky legs out as he sat at the small table and chair that came in every room. Pietro sat on his bed and crossed his arms over his knees as he stared at the ground. His mind raced so fast, if Wanda couldn’t control her power she could hurt someone, or be hurt. He needed to protect her.

“Yeah so the criminal grapevine travels really fast, I mean Blob here could fart and someone would have heard about it on the other side of town already. Plus there are a few mutants who have that sight ability.” Toad blew out a long trail of smoke, Pietro couldn’t sit still anymore so he quickly snatched up Toad’s pack and swiped a cigarette, he took a long drag and let it out, he began to pace, “Tell me more about Strange.”

Toad didn’t say anything about Pietro taking his stuff instead he said, “He lives on Bleecker Street in that old creepy house and he is the city’s resident magic man. He takes care of all the supernatural threats. Which is probably why he was there.”

Pietro had already finished the smoke and put out the butt in the overflowing ashtray. “I am going to check him out to make sure he isn’t coming after us. Leave Wanda alone and don’t bother her, I will be checking up on her.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go near your crazy sister, sure sure.” Toad responded back lazily.

Pietro narrowed his eyes in threat at Toad but Toad just held up his hands, “Hey I’m not looking to get blown up and I am sticking close by you guys, Magneto is sure to show up soon. I wanna be on his good side when he comes. That man is scary.” Pietro just left the two mutants in a gust of wind as he made his way to Bleecker Street.

Pietro stood across the street from Oracle Inc., the building that was owned and operated all of King Namor’s investments and business on the surface world. He wore a hat so that his hair wouldn’t give him away as he watched the people who worked there leave for the day. He had been watching the place since he followed Namor there last night. He thought back to seeing him again after so long. For a speedster a year feels like ten instead so he wasn’t expecting the way his breath left his body as the figure of Namor appeared in Doctor Strange’s doorway, the way the streetlights shone and highlighted every inch of his body made Pietro remember that day on the beach in great clarity.

He now waited until nightfall had come underway and the building was quiet. He tried to get into Doctor Strange’s house but something blocked him from getting in. So now the only other person who might give him answers was Namor. _Yeah it’s not like you wanted to see him again for any other reason than information._ His mind whispered, _Shut up,_ he told himself. He was nervous but not afraid. He waited, which was very hard for him to do, but Namor never came out of the building to go to his home. Pietro looked around but no one was there so he used his speed to get into the building. In a few moments he had already checked most of the floors of the building but other than a few night staff cleaning members it was empty. He found an elevator that only went to the Penthouse and guessed that is where Namor was living. He couldn’t use the elevator so he ran up 50 flights of stairs instead.

The door to the suite was closed but not locked and Pietro let himself in. He took a curious look around; the main living area was beautiful he could see priceless works of art and fancy expensive furniture all around him. It was so rich and amazing he let his hands run over the polished wood of a grand piano. The decorations all had something to do with the sea. He could feel as though the ocean were a part of this room, but he couldn’t see the King of the all the Oceans anywhere. On one side lead a hallway that seemed to go to the kitchen and dining areas. On the other side was a hallway that went to bedrooms, a bathroom and Namor’s office, he went in the office to see how it was very much a business man’s room, paper were piled neatly on the large dark brown desk, but there was a huge window and when Pietro looked outside of it he could see that the Penthouse had an outdoor pool, he saw a figure underneath the water swimming back and forth. Namor. Pietro’s breath caught as he watched the figure move under the water in ways that not even the most experienced human swimmer could do. He stepped back from the window to look around Namor’s office. He didn’t know what to expect from the man. He never really thought about it before but now it hit him that he really was a King, all the fancy furniture and the evidence that this man was in control of his business and the entire sea. He looked though Namor’s papers, he didn’t what he was looking for but maybe he could find some information about Doctor Strange and what his plans were. He saw a very expensive business suit thrown without a care over the couch that was in the office. Pietro had never been surrounded with such wealth before it made him feel…small…like he wasn’t worthy to be touching Namor’s things.

Pietro moved on to the bedroom, he looked at the king sized bed in the center of the room, the sheets and bedspread were different shades of blue and green, like different colors of the ocean. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Namor’s bedside table on which there were a few scrolls that were written in a language that Pietro had never seen, _probably Atlantean_ , as well as a half full bag of bagels. Pietro frowned then opened the drawer, inside he found a small watch, it was one of those old pocket watches but when he opened it he found the clock inside was shattered and broken. Usually there would be a picture inside the other half of the pocket watch but this picture wasn’t taken. It was created out of thousands of tiny jewels and gems. The woman made of jewels was otherworldly in her beauty. She had blue skin and pointed ears, made of sapphires, her eyes were crystals and her hair obsidian. It was black and short but beautiful.

Pietro wondered who she was, he closed the watch and set it back then he saw a picture of a blonde human woman wearing a blue uniform with the number 4 on it. He was about to pick it up but then a shadow fell over the door and Pietro looked up in shock, he had not heard Namor walking in, and now the man stood in the doorway filling it out. He was taller than Pietro and more heavily muscled, also he was wearing his usual outfit of a green Speedo and he was dripping with water. Pietro gulped his throat dry as his widened eyes roamed over Namor’s perfectly sculpted body.

“Does Magneto now send his people to spy on me?” Namor said in a deadly quiet voice that made Pietro afraid. The King’s face was in shadow and Pietro couldn’t see his expression, “Well? Speak.” Namor commanded.

Pietro closed the drawer and answered, “No. Magneto left us. I was here looking for information.”

Namor didn’t move, “What kind of information? Do you seek the secrets of Atlantis? Do not lie to me boy, for I take the safety of my kingdom very seriously.”

Pietro stood up from the bed and said, ‘No. I wanted to know more about Doctor Strange, and what his plans are for my sister. I saw you come out of his house, but I can’t get in there.”

Namor didn’t move but he seemed surprised like that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, after a few seconds he said, “Strange is a good man, he only wanted to help your sister. She needs training, he was going to recommend a woman named Agatha Harkness, I believe she is a witch too. He didn’t want another incident like the one at the club last night.”

Pietro sighed in relief if there was someone who could help Wanda then he would be able to find them and get her help.

“The bruises on your skin… do they hurt?”

“Not really, I’m a fast healer they will be gone soon. Thank you for your help, I should be going now. I will talk to Doctor Strange.” Pietro moved to go past Namor but when he got to the door Namor didn’t move.

 

Pietro stared up at the man, who looked down on him; he could smell the scent of the ocean on his skin. Pietro wanted to lick it, to see if it would taste like the sea. Namor lowered one of the arms that were holding on to the doorway and he reached over to pull off Pietro’s hat. His silver white hair fell out and Namor’s gaze was on it. He threw the hat aside and ran his fingers through the teenager’s hair. Pietro’s breathing was deeper now as arousal filled his body, it was like a heat in his belly and his cheeks felt warm, Namor was so close.

He almost didn’t hear it when Namor said, “Strange is not at home now, so it would be useless to leave now.” He continued to play with his hair, petting it and running his hand through it.

“Oh ok,” Pietro said in a small voice, he tried to move away from Namor, but the King just tightened his grip on Pietro’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to the ruler of Atlantis.

“You should leave my little Sailfish.” Namor asked, his voice husky, his grip on Pietro’s hair tight.

Pietro swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbed as Namor closed the distance between them, “No”, His heart began to beat very rapidly, he wanted to kiss so badly and then there was no distance between them at all, Namor’s lips were firm and wet. He took Pietro’s mouth in a kiss that left him breathless. Namor’s other hand wrapped around Pietro’s waist and he pulled the speedster to him, their bodies were flush with one another.

Namor pulled back and stared into Pietro’s eyes, “I made you a promise a King who breaks his word is no King.” He moved to release the speedster, but Pietro’s hands clutched onto the Atlantean’s chest. The firm body was hard under his fingers and he could feel Namor’s erection rubbing against his stomach. The man had to duck down a bit to reach Pietro since he was taller than him, but he didn’t let loose his tight grip on Pietro’s hair.

“What if I released you from your vow?

Namor’s smile was like a shark, all teeth and it promised danger, “Did you not say you were too young?”

“I grew a lot this year and I know what I want.” Pietro leaned back in and pressed his lips to Namor’s

Looking back at this moment Pietro would have sworn that it went on for hours. When Namor’s tongue invaded his mouth, Pietro let out a small squeak, he wasn’t prepared for that. It caused Namor to pull back and now Pietro could see his face since they had stepped further into the bedroom, his face was just as handsome up close as Pietro remembered, the arch of his eyebrows, the cheekbones, his lips were redder than usual, _from kissing me?_

As Pietro stared at him Namor suddenly lifted Pietro up by the waist and moved so that the speedster’s legs were wrapped around the King’s hips. His strong body supported the younger man’s his hands cupped Pietro’s ass as he walked over to the bed. Pietro was in the full throes of passion, he wanted Namor, and it had haunted his sexual fantasies since he had last seen him. Now it seemed like those fantasies were going to come true.

*****

Namor set the young speedster down on his bed. He stayed between the teen’s long legs, the young man’s erection was pressing against him. He had never felt this aroused in all of his life, and he has had a full life. As King he had countless women and men, surface dweller and Atlantean alike all wanting to be in his bed. He had many lovers over the years, and now they felt all the same, but here in this moment he felt alive again in ways he thought he was too old feel. He looked down on his young lover, the boy wasn’t a man yet, but he could see the body that would soon take shape, he would never be as muscular as Namor but would rather have a runner’s body, long, lean, and sharp. The white hair fascinated Namor, he wanted to run his fingers through it again but the speedster’s wide eyes were looking at his lips again.

He touched the boy’s cheek, careful of the bruise that was slowly healing before his eyes, it must have been much worse earlier. He traced Pietro’s cheek down to his chin then up to his lips that were swollen from his earlier kiss. Namor had wanted to go back that day on the beach to touch the surface dweller, but he didn’t. Now he wasn’t letting this opportunity pass him by. He went for another kiss, pressing Pietro down onto his bed his full weight was on top of the boy. The speedster’s legs were still wrapped around him and he could feel the rapid heartbeat underneath his chest.

He continued to kiss him; he wanted to devour this young man who had captured his thoughts. His hands roamed over the Pietro’s body touching, gripping, he moved his kiss down to the neck and he began to suckle his neck. It made the teenager let out a needy cry that was like a drug to Namor, he began to demand more as he remembered that first time he saw him, lying against the rocks as he got off to thoughts of Namor. Now the speedster was trying to hurry along, to remove Namor’s only article of clothing, his hands moving quickly.

Namor groaned against pale neck he had been licking, right now at this moment he wanted nothing more than to fuck Pietro senseless, to shove his cock into the boy and rut against him. He pulled back a little bit to watch as Pietro tried again to get Namor’s speedo off but he put his hands on top of the pale fingers, the contrast between their skin was nice, his larger hands tanned from the sun holding the speedster’s paler ones.

Namor looked down on the boy, he turned his face, the sight was more than he was able to resist, the flushed pale skin, the swollen soft lips, his pale white hair that gleamed with strands of silver. He lifted himself up so that he could undress Pietro, he slowly removed the boy’s shirt, and he took in the pale chest that was lined with muscles, the narrow hips where a line of pale white hair started before dipping into the line of his jeans. Namor took his time undressing the speedster who tried to urge him on. He smiled at the youth who was so impatient but Namor didn’t hurry. He removed the shoes and socks followed by the jeans until Pietro was in his underwear. He sat back to look at him, he noticed the shy way that Pietro tried to focus the attention back on Namor; he guessed that this was Pietro’s first time.

“Are you a virgin?”

Pietro blushed even harder, and he didn’t look Namor in the eyes when he said, “I know what to do.”

Namor raised an eyebrow then without warning ripped off Pietro underwear, so the speedster was completely naked. He liked this view, but now he was overdressed. So he stood up from the bed and took off his speedo. As he threw then aside he watched Pietro’s face. The young man couldn’t take his eyes off of Namor, and Namor liked the attention. His ankle wings fluttered in excitement, he hadn’t felt that excitement in a long time and now he was about to enjoy it.

He crawled back onto the bed, opened Pietro’s legs, and settled in between them again.

*****

Pietro was nervous, the heat in his belly turned into butterflies as the King of the sea opened his legs, he had on a smile that looked like he could eat Pietro. The sharp teeth gleamed white as Namor leaned back in and lightly bit Pietro on the neck just where his shoulder began. Pietro let out a moan as his own erection was rubbing against Namor’s. While Pietro’s hair on his body everywhere was white, Namor’s was dark black. Namor’s fingers found him and pushed in slowly, so slowly that it was driving Pietro crazy. As Namor worked him open, Pietro stared up at the ceiling trying to control himself, he felt like his body would fall apart from all the sensations running through him. Then Namor removed his fingers and Pietro looked at Namor. The King locked his eyes on Pietro’s and they stared at each other as Namor pushed his cock into Pietro’s body, slowly one inch at a time.

Pietro clutched at the large arm muscles of the King as he began to feel stretched around Namor’s cock. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore Namor push further in still, he began to make small sounds of discomfort as tears of pain came into his eyes. His fingernails left marks on Namor’s arms. _Too much, can’t take it anymore._

Just when he was about to ask Namor to stop he felt something inside him snap as Namor touched a spot that made his whole body tense and relax at the same time. He let out a long moan and Namor’s smile grew, then he began to move harder. Pietro felt him pump in and out of his body faster and faster. The harder Namor moved the louder was Pietro’s moans. Suddenly it wasn’t enough he need more and he opened his eyes to look at Namor who seemed to know what he wanted. Pietro felt the friction of their two bodies moving together his body was starting to vibrate with his speed from all the emotions and lust inside of him, but Namor held him down hard and began to fuck him harder. Pietro’s only thought in his entire mind was _MORE!_

*****

Wanda woke up to find that Pietro was not in the room and when she checked with Toad next door he had told her that Pietro had left that morning, but had checked in on her during the afternoon. She went back to her room and waited, Toad and the new mutant Blob had offered her some food but the greasy smell made her want to puke. Sometime after midnight a knock came next door and she heard Toad hop over to answer it. She got up and pulled her blanket over her as she went to the room door that connected them, she knocked and waited for Pietro to open it. But it was Magneto who opened the door, his tall figure towered over her and she felt a small surge of fear in her chest. She wished Pietro was back.

“Wanda come in, I have brought food.” Magneto stood back and let her into the room, Mastermind stared at her as she walked by and she ignored him, she sat on the chair while the other men took the beds. Toad had already explained everything that happened. Magneto looked proud of her but she didn’t feel good hurting those people. She ate only because she didn’t want to talk and everyone waited for Pietro to return.

“As soon as your brother arrives we will be leaving, it is not safe for you here. The X-Men are searching for you and won’t stop until they capture or kill you Wanda, you are too powerful for them so they see you as a threat. But in reality you are our greatest hope for a better mutant kind.” Magneto stated in a strong tone, Wanda nodded numbly but didn’t say anything. Toad was packing his stuff in a large trash bag, he glanced at Wanda but Wanda didn’t ask him where they were going.

It was some hours after midnight that she heard the sound of a strong wind then her room door opening, a second later their door slammed open and Pietro ran in looking wildly for her, when he saw her safe he ran over and gave her a hug. He smelled like the ocean. Wanda wondered where he had been.

“So nice of you to join us Quicksilver.” Magneto said, but his voice was hard and like ice, cold, “Wanda, go and pack your things we are leaving.”

Pietro let her go and nodded to her, she went back to her room but could still hear them.

“Why should we go with you? You left us!” Pietro yelled at Magneto.

“I had important business to do, I couldn’t even leave you alone without you betraying me and running off. Toad has kept me up to date on all of your activities. Partying and drinking? How is that going to help us win this war?”

“Wanda and I will be leaving. We don’t need you.”

“Where will you go? No one will protect you, and the X-Men will come for your sister, they will never let her live so long as she poses a threat to them. Only I can protect her.”

“No. I won’t let them touch her.” Pietro’s voice wavered.

“Where were you tonight then? Mastermind and I just arrived and were able to find out that the X-Men are in the city looking for her. If we were not here to safe guard her and keep all thoughts of the people surrounding us hidden then they would have found her. No matter how fast you run Quicksilver you have to stop sometime and then it will be the end for you and her.”

Silence fell and Wanda kept packing her bags, grabbing her brush and throwing it in her suitcase, she tried to keep the tears from rolling down her face.

“We will only go with you under one condition. You find Agatha Harkness.”

“Why should I do that?”

“She is a witch and she can help Wanda control her powers. If you do that then we will join you again. If not then I take my sister and you will never see us again.”

Wanda couldn’t believe that Pietro was standing up to Magneto, he hated him but was afraid of him too, she peeked around the doorway to find Magneto nodding his head, “Very well pack and let’s go.”  With a whip of his cape Magneto left the room followed by Toad, Blob, and Mastermind.

Pietro sat on the bed after they left and buried his face in his hands. Wanda saw his shoulders shake as he tried to stop from crying, she walked in and sat next to him. Her arms wrapped around his body and she hugged him while saying, “We are Maximoffs brother, all we will ever need is each other. We can run now.”

Pietro lifted his head and said, “No you need help Wanda. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you.” She saw the tears in his eyes and when one slipped down his cheek she wiped it away.

“Very well brother, where you go I go with you.”  


“And I you sister. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Namor/Pietro finally some action! More stories to come. :)


End file.
